Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for reading and transmitting an original image according to an instruction received e.g. from an information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a function of transmitting image data generated by a client computer as an information processing apparatus to a facsimile machine via a LAN (local area network) and then faxing the generated image data from the facsimile machine. In the case of using this function, a user can designate a destination of facsimile transmission on a client computer side.
On the other hand, there has also been known a function of notifying a facsimile machine only of a destination designated by a user on a client computer side without preparing image data, and causing the facsimile machine to generate image data by reading an original and fax the generated image data to the designated destination (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H07-288625).
For example, a case is envisaged in which a user desires to fax both a cover page generated by a client computer and image data obtained by causing a facsimile machine to read the body of an original. In this case, it is possible to cause the facsimile machine to generate a job based on information on a fax destination and information on the cover page which are sent from the client computer, and perform facsimile transmission by adding a read image of the body of the original to the cover page during execution of the job.
However, there can be a case where when the facsimile machine generates a job according to a transmission instruction from the client computer, another user is operating the facsimile machine. In this case, the other user can perform an erroneous operation for the job instructed from the client computer. Therefore, it is required to avoid such an erroneous operation which may be performed by the other user.
In a case where the facsimile machine performs user management using a user authentication function, a job generation instruction is transmitted from the client computer to the facsimile machine together with user authentication information, whereby the facsimile machine can perform user authentication. The use of the user authentication function enables the facsimile machine to discriminate between the user operating the facsimile machine and the user having issued the job generation instruction from the client computer, so that the erroneous operation can be avoided. However, if the use of the user authentication function by the facsimile machine is made compulsory, the user friendliness of the facsimile machine is degraded.